The specific aim of this project is on the renovation of the fourth floor of Faser Hall and 5000 gross square feet of new laboratory space on the third and fourth floors of Faser Hall in order to improve the capability of The University of Mississippi to support a burgeoning, cutting-edge biomedical research program. At the foundation of this program are a number of PHS-funded research projects to discover, design, and synthesize new drugs for unmet therapeutic needs in human health, an important national priority. The School of Pharmacy Building named Faser Hall was completed and occupied in May, 1969. Faser Hall has been the location of the research endeavors of the Pharmaceutical Sciences for nearly thirty years. While some renovation and repairs have occurred over this time, the current structure and infrastructure is quite antiquated for conducting contemporary, state-of-the-art biomedical research. Expansive research growth has occurred during this period making the laboratories more crowded. The University of Mississippi School of Pharmacy has undertaken a long-term and comprehensive plan to totally renovate Faser Hall. This will result in increased research space, more efficient use of research space, and an enhancement of the laboratories to meet contemporary safety standards. The State of Mississippi and the University have provided $2,000,000 for the development of a comprehensive planning strategy for the replacement of the roof and significant infrastructure changes including the renovation of the fourth floor and for new construction of 5000 gross square of new laboratory space designated as "swing space" which will become permanent research facilities for the third and fourth floors. Current projects and personnel will be moved into this swing space while renovation occurs in Faser Hall, thus greatly minimizing disruption to active biomedical research. This request is for $1.0 million of total funds from NIH to match with State funds to achieve complete renovation of the research laboratories on the entire fourth floor of Faser Hall and construction of additional research space on the third and fourth floors. The fourth floor currently houses the Drug Discovery, Design and Synthesis Research Program which as significant current and pending NIH grants. This unit encompasses a number of important therapeutic areas (including AIDS and associated opportunistic infections, cancer, malaria, contraception, cardiovascular disease, treatment of cocaine and heroin addiction, immune-mediated diseases). The current laboratories are small and crowded, and contain relatively few hoods, most of which are small and marginally functional; a research environment which is less than ideal for the quality research being conducted. Completion of the renovation as planned for the fourth floor and the construction of laboratories extended from the third and fourth floors will greatly increase the usable space and provide contemporary and safer laboratories for conducting biomedical research.